Burning In The Ashes
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Lovina and Felicia are in Pompeii and Gilbert and Ludwig are too late to stop it. Prumano and GerIta. One shot and lots of angst but romance in the beginning. Character Death and thoughts of suicide.


Burning In the Ashes

Prussia/Fem Romano and Germany/ Fem N. Italy

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Lovina and Felicia are in Pompeii and Gilbert and Ludwig are too late to stop it. Prumano and GerIta. One shot and lots of angst but romance in the beginning. Character Death and thoughts of suicide.

**Ok this is going to be a sad story. You don't like sad stories then don't read this one. I hope everyone enjoys and I hope no one (ok 1 person) cries. Also I changed Lovina's personality a little bit. Enjoy. Also if you don't like angst please don't read this story.**

Bay of Naples, Italy 79 A.D. 2 days before eruption

Lovina and Felicia were waiting on the docks for the boat to arrive. Their grandfather was standing behind them enjoying the breeze and the smell of the salt water.

"Ve do you see them Nonno?" Felicia asked as Lovina was braiding her hair. Lovina finished her hair and tied it with a red ribbon. Felicia hugged her sister and Lovina hugged back.

"They are close Feli." Romulus said. Both girls were excited to see their husbands coming home to them after being back in their home country for a half the year.

'I'm so happy I can't wait to see Ludwig.' Felicia thought as she held her hands tightly together to stop the shaking.

'I can't wait to see Gilbert. Bastard been gone for a while.' Lovina thought as she kept watch on the horizon.

Suddenly a large ship came into sight and was approaching at a steady but fast pace. Felicia began to jump for joy. Lovina kept her self under control but her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

The ship docked and a large plank fell and 2 men ran off the boat.

Felicia and Lovina ran towards them and the 2 couples met in the middle. Gilbert picked Lovina up and began to passionately kiss her. Ludwig picked up Felicia and swung her around for a moment before he began to pepper her with kisses.

"Oh liebe I have missed you so much." Ludwig said. Felicia smiled at him and pushed her lips onto Ludwig's.

Gilbert and Lovina broke apart their kiss. They both were slightly panting and they began to hug.

"Lovina… I missed you so much. I love you." Gilbert said as he buried his face in her hair.

"I love you too Gilbert… I missed you too… so don't go again." Lovina said as she began to cry a little.

Felicia and Ludwig broke their kiss and they kept close to each other. Romulus and Alaric came over and smiled as both of the couples were showing their affections.

"Gilbert and Ludwig why don't you go and bathe with your wives at the villa." Romulus said and both men nodded. Felicia and Lovina grabbed their husband's hands and began to the villa.

"What did you do back in Germania?" Lovina asked Gilbert. Gilbert sighed and tightened his grip on his wife's hand.

"We were… collaborating with the other clan head members. We basically in a meeting for half a year, but we were also keeping the peace between everyone. One meeting became bloody, but don't worry liebe I wasn't hurt. It was just a waste of our time. Nothing got accomplished and all they did was argue and scream. I would have rather be here with you." Gilbert said.

Lovina nodded and she tightened her grip on his hand.

"I'm glad you're ok. Also I would rather be with you as well." Lovina said as she rested her head against Gilbert's. Gilbert smiled and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Luddy why were you gone for so long?" Felicia asked.

"We had to be there for the meetings between the clan head members. A waste of time, but unfortunately necessary to get the clans together so we can form our own country." Ludwig said. Felicia nodded and leaned into her husband.

They arrived to the villa and both girls giggled as the dragged their husbands to separate bath houses.

After Ludwig and Gilbert were clean Lovina and Felicia cooked them a feast. Romulus and Alaric joined them. They had a nice night laughing and telling stories. Gilbert and Lovina were the first to leave the table for their bed chambers.

Ludwig and Felicia also went to their bed chambers for a sleepless night.

_**Morning 1 day before eruption…**_

Ludwig woke up to the sun shining into his eyes. He looked over to see his beautiful wife still asleep. He smiled and kissed her bare shoulder and Felicia moved but then rolled onto her side.

'Mein beautiful wife. Thank you for her.' Ludwig prayed. He quietly left the bed, got a robe, and stepped onto the balcony. He was still in awe of the view. The view was of the bay and the city. He looked and saw people doing their daily routine of buying and selling goods. He heard people shouting and children laughing.

'Maybe Felicia will want to have children.' Ludwig thought. He felt something brush his waist and he smiled as he felt his wife's head against his back.

"Come back to bed Luddy." Felicia said groggily. Ludwig laughed and turned to find his naked wife he smiled and picked her up bridal style. He laid her on the bed and he laid himself next to her.

"Felicia can I ask you something?" Ludwig whispered as he saw Felicia close her eyes.

"Of course amore." Felicia answered.

"Do you ever think about having… children… with me?" Ludwig asked shyly. Felicia giggled and she opened her eyes.

"Of course Ludwig. I want as many children you will give me with you. I love you so much and I do want a family with you." Felicia said as she smiled brightly. Ludwig smiled brightly back and kissed her gingerly. Then suddenly a knock came from the door…

_**Gilbert and Lovina's Room:**_

Gilbert sighed as he was watching his beautiful wife sleep. He smiled as he traced small patterns on her smooth flesh. Lovina's breath hitched and she looked up towards her husband. She smiled lightly and Gilbert pressed a loving kiss onto her lips.

"Good morning liebe." Gilbert said. Lovina sat up and wrapped her arms around Gilbert.

"Good morning amore." Lovina said. Gilbert buried his face into the crook of Lovina's neck and he gently bit. Lovina made a shocked noise then she laughed. Gilbert pulled back and began to play with Lovina's hair.

"I'm glad to be back in bed with you. These last few months were torturous for me. My bed was cold and my pleasure had to be reached by myself." Gilbert said as he brushed Lovina's hair behind her ear.

"Same goes for me love. I was so lonely without you and I was wishing for you to return to me. I waited and prayed to the gods that you would come back to me unharmed and with open arms." Lovina said. Her eyes were beginning to cloud over. Gilbert brought her close and placed her head against his chest.

Lovina heard the sound of Gilbert's pumping heart and it comforted her deeply. Gilbert pulled her back and passionately kissed her. Lovina kissed back and let herself get lost in the moment. Gilbert laid her down and then began to kiss down her neck.

"Gilbert can I ask you a question?" Lovina said. Gilbert looked at her, smiled and nodded.

"Do you ever think about… having a family?" Lovina asked as she began to shake a little.

"Of course Lovina. It would make me the happiest man in the whole world if I had a family with you. I would love any children you gave to me." Gilbert said as he sat back on his knees. Lovina sat up and began to smile brightly at her naked husband.

Lovina leaned in to kiss her love but then a knock interrupted her actions…

_**Down Stairs in the sitting area…**_

"WHAT!" Both Gilbert and Ludwig screamed at the same time.

"We have to go back today. Also Romulus is coming with us this time. I'm very sorry but we are leaving in a few hours." Alaric said in a firm tone.

Felicia and Lovina were listening outside the door. Both girls began to cry and they ran back to their rooms.

Gilbert and Ludwig left in a huff but they felt their hearts break into a million pieces as they climbed the stairs to tell their wives that they had to leave again.

Both men entered their rooms and found their wives hysterically crying into the pillows.

_**Ludwig and Felicia's Room:**_

"Felicia… please please tell me why you are crying." Ludwig begged. Felicia tried to say something but it came out stuttered and Ludwig couldn't understand her. He pulled her into his arms and told her to take slow deep breaths. Felicia began to calm down and Ludwig asked his question again.

"Lovina and I were listening to outside the door. Why do you have leave again? Please don't leave me again." Felicia begged. Ludwig felt his hear twist on itself as he saw his wife beg for him not to go.

"I'm sorry Felicia I wish I could stay but Vater needs us there to help. I would do anything to stay with you my wife." Ludwig said as he felt tears begin to streak his cheeks. Felicia wiped away his tears and Ludwig wiped her tears away. Ludwig pulled Felicia close and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

_**Gilbert and Lovina's Room:**_

Gilbert rushed over to his wife and picked her up and kept her close to his chest as she bawled into his shirt. Gilbert felt his heart rip into two as he felt his wife's tears soak through his shirt and touch his skin.

"Liebe what is wrong? Please please tell me." Gilbert begged. Lovina loosed her grip on his shirt and Gilbert put her down.

"Felicia and I were listening out the door and we know that you have to leave again. Gilbert please don't leave. I just got you back… please please don't leave me again." Lovina begged. Gilbert felt his eyes sting as he saw his wife beg for him to stay.

"I wish I could stay. Believe me if I could stay I would, but Vater and Ludwig need me there. If there was any other way I would stay." Gilbert has he began to cry. Lovina felt her heart break. She has never seen Gilbert cry before.

Lovina put Gilbert's hand over her heart. Gilbert understood the gesture and he was going to wipe away the tears but Lovina beat him to it. He looked at the woman he loved and he pulled her close. His hand was on her heart and her hand was on his heart.

_**A few hours later…**_

The ship was ready and the crew was waiting on Ludwig and Gilbert. Both Felicia and Lovina were crying as they said goodbye to their Nonno. Romulus was crying slightly as he kissed his granddaughters goodbye.

Ludwig and Gilbert came behind Romulus and hugged their wives tightly. Both couples kissed passionately one last time. They hands lingered as Ludwig and Gilbert pulled away.

Felicia bawled into Lovina's chest. Lovina was openly weeping. Ludwig and Gilbert ran towards the side where they could still see their wives.

"Lovina… we will have a family! Once I get back we can start I promise! I love you!" Gilbert shouted.

"You better come back Gilbert! I want to see our children and I love you too!" Lovina shouted back.

"Felicia I promise when I get back we will start our family! I promise I will come back for you! I love you Felicia!" Ludwig yelled.

"I promise I will wait for you Ludwig. I love you too Ludwig! Come home!" Felicia yelled back.

Felicia and Lovina waited on the docks until they couldn't see the ship any longer. Felicia dropped to her knees and wept. Lovina held her but then picked her up and they went back to the villa.

Felicia kept crying all day. Lovina joined her at times but she willed herself to be strong for her sister. That night Felicia and Lovina spelt in their own beds, but they didn't like the fact that one side was cold and the fact they were the only ones in the giant beds.

_**Morning day of eruption…**_

Felicia and Lovina woke up early and they bathed and ate a small breakfast.

"Felicia why don't we get out of the house for a little bit. We could go shopping for new dresses to show our husbands when they get back." Lovina said. Felicia smiled and slowly nodded.

Lovina and Felicia exited the villa and looked towards the volcano. Black smoke was slowly rolling out of the mass of rock.

"Lovina… I have never seen it do that before. Should we go out?" Felicia asked.

"No we should be fine. Nonno told me that the volcano did this one time when he was younger. He said nothing happened." Lovina answered. Felicia nodded and followed her sister towards the market place.

Lovina and Felicia spent a little time browsing before they found a nice clothing stall. Lovina bought a red fabric. Felicia bought a blue fabric. They both smiled as they thought of their husbands.

A loud bang scared Lovina and Felicia. They looked at each other and then they looked towards the volcano. The black smoke was flying out faster than before. Felicia clung to her sister and Lovina asked the stall manager what was happening. The man had no clue but he said to get to the shore immediately.

Lovina nodded and took Felicia's hand tightly into her own. She tried to move through the people but other people were also trying to get to the road near the shore. They followed the flow of people and then a wave of ash was spat out of the volcano and it engulfed the town.

Lovina and Felicia brushed it off and kept going with the people. They finally arrived to the road that led to the shore and the docks. They waited with everyone else. Felicia was shaking and Lovina pulled her close to her and held tightly.

Lovina and Felicia screamed as a powerful earthquake hit the Earth beneath their feet. Other women began to scream and people began to point to the volcano. Lovina looked over and saw a large and tall column of fire and black smoke. She looked away and pulled Felicia's head away from the volcano.

"Get inside the shop now!" A man yelled towards Lovina and Felicia. The girls ran towards the shop and the shop keep closed the doors and latched them firmly. Felicia was crying and so was Lovina.

The man touched their foreheads and prayed a little pray for them. He sat near the door to see what was happening.

"Lovina… if we die I just want to say I love you and you are the best big sister ever." Felicia said.

"I love you too Felicia and you are the best little sister ever." Lovina responded back. "Felicia close your eyes and not matter what happens or what you hear do not open them. Understand?" Lovina asked in a firm tone.

Felicia nodded and she shut her eyes tightly. Lovina closed her eyes as well and she pictured Gilbert. Felicia pictured Ludwig and then the loudest screams were heard.

The shop was filled with the black smoke making it hard to breathe for Lovina and Felicia. Also they felt like they were being lit on fire. Lovina and Felicia screamed as another wave of smoke hit the store. After that they heard nothing and they didn't scream anymore.

_**Germania 4 days after the eruption…**_

Gilbert, Ludwig and Romulus were called from the meeting room by a messenger boy.

"Yes." Gilbert asked.

"Sir there was an eruption in Pompeii… I'm sorry to say but… Felicia and Lovina Vargas are dead. I truly sorry for your lost." The boy said in a solemn tone. He left quickly and the news finally hit the three men.

Gilbert dropped and began to beat the ground as he was crying and screaming. Ludwig put his hand over his mouth and began to silently cry and curse the damn volcano that took his wife's life. Romulus dropped to his knees as well he looked towards the sky.

"Jupiter why did you let this happen to my granddaughters? Pluto… take care of them and guide them into a happy and fulfilling afterlife." Romulus whispered to himself.

Ludwig went to his brother whose hands were red from beating the ground. He knelt next to him and enveloped in a tight hug.

"I… I just hope they didn't suffer. I would want it to be quick. Lovina I will always love you." Gilbert said.

"I wish that too. Felicia I love you… and I will see you in the afterlife." Ludwig said as he felt another few tears streak down his cheeks.

'I will see you soon Felicia. Tonight maybe…' Ludwig thought.

"Lovina… I will see you tonight I'm coming mein liebe.' Gilbert thought.

**Oh my god! I cried writing this… hopefully no one (ok 1 person) cries as well. I really really hope everyone likes this story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
